world_of_uonafandomcom-20200215-history
Terisian Empire
Summary The Terisian Empire is one of the largest and most powerful nations of the known world. It is ruled and governed mostly by Terisians, though many other ethnic groups and races inhabit the lands of the Empire. The current ruler of the Terisian Empire is Empress Franca of the Del Genna dynasty. Geography Landscape The peninsula upon which the Empire is located is known as the Uthosian Peninsula, a name given by the ancient Athosians that presided over the land in the past. The peninsula is approximately 700 miles long and so a wide range of land types, rock formations, flora and fauna are included within the borders of the Empire. The whole south coast of the peninsula borders the Placidian Sea, a warm and calm body of water that has enabled the rise of many civilizations throughout history. On the north east coast of the Uthosian peninsula are Rustig Bay and the Coretto Inlet. At the very north of the Empire's borders sits the Assedi mountain range, where the highest point of the Empire is. The Assedi mountains give way to a craggy river land southward, which also contains several large bodies of water such as Culla Lake. This rough, craggy land continues down much of the central spine of the nation, but this flattens out as the land draws down to sea level at the coasts. Climate Due to the physical length of the Empire, it possesses a wide range of climates, changing dramatically from the north to the south of the peninsula. The northern regions just south of the Assedi mountains suffer very harsh winters and hot summers, with the other two seasons barely noticeable in between. History Before the rise of Terisia, the Uthosian Peninsula was inhabited by dozens of city-states. The city-states would have varying levels of diplomacy with one another; some allied, some at war, others in trade agreements. The large Kingdom of Athosia to the west held great political influence over many of the city-states, particularly the ones that bordered it. The Athosian kings would often tax the city-states, take large stores of food from them or draft their young men into the Athosian armies. Culture Overview Food Along the warm coast that meets the Placidian Sea, many varieties of fruit can be grown including dates, olives and grapes. These three foods form a lot of the basic Terisian diet. Dates are used in many sweet and savoury dishes as binders and sweeteners, olives are consumed readily by themselves, but are also pressed to create a tasty oil used for many functions. The distinctive variety of plump red grape that grows in the valleys near Galeroni is responsible for the famous Fondo red wine, which is exported across the world. Dress Like many aspects of life in Terisia, clothing is something that differs greatly from one region to the next. Those in the warmer southern areas prefer to wear loose fitting tunics and open toed sandals to stave off the heat in the height of the summer months. In the mountainous north, wool trousers and cloaks are preferred to insulate against the cool winds and harsh winters. To celebrate the ascension of Empress Franca, yellow and red dyes were made freely available to all cloth makers across the empire for the first year of her rule. This has resulted in a current fashion of bright yellow and red garments to be worn. Recreation The Terisian people are fiercely proud of the high standards of their military, and enjoy viewing formation drills or organized parades through town and city centers. Sculpture and painting are also revered pastimes in the empire, with large galleries hosting the productions of Terisian artists. The human singing voice is widely celebrated in Terisian culture, with specially shaped buildings created just to emphasize the beauty of a singer's harmonies. Often songs are sung of the great military conquests of the empire. Traditions Religion A vast majority of the people living in the Terisian Empire follow the Pantheon of the Empyrean. Governance Overview The three arms of the Terisian Imperial Government are as follows: * The Imperial Court, which includes the monarch and their personal council. * The Grand Council, a senate made up of the most powerful and influential noblemen. * The Stargazer's Court, the religious leader of the Empyrean Pantheon. The Imperial Court holds domain over the other two ruling sections, with the Emperor or Empress having a final say in all decisions of the Empire. Law and Order Division of Power Military The Terisian Army is a highly professional force of career soldiers. They are well equipped, well trained and well disciplined. The official number of men serving in the army is 22,000, and this number is split into 11 regiments of 2,000 men. The regiments are further split into smaller denominations as more specialized battalions of anywhere from 100 to 1,000 men, with individual officers then taking command of even smaller platoons to achieve certain tasks. Diplomacy Economy Category:Nations Category:Empires Category:Nations of Noran